Feminism
by Disneyspine
Summary: Snow White refuses to clean for the dwarves anymore. Warnings for sassy and feminist!Snow White and rather sexist!dwarves.


Snow White had put up with a lot of shit in her short life, but this honestly took the cake.

She had been married to her Prince Charming for several years now. They had two beautiful children to call their own, and a wonderful kingdom that was flourishing under their conjoined rule. Prince Charming treated her wonderfully, far better than her stepmother had, that's for sure.

Life was great, to put it simply.

Except for that one time each month. And I assure you, that...you know, what you're thinking...that's not what I'm talking about.

No, not at all.

You see, once a month every month, Snow would get a letter. From who, you may wonder? Well, to answer your unspoken question: from her seven short miner friends, the dwarves of the Enchanted Forest.

Every month, they would send a short request for her to join them for dinner or a party or something else of the like, with the excuse for the invitation being "catching up".

In all honesty, the dinner itself was a ruse. A trap. The real reason they called her there every month, that they filled her wineglass to the brim, that they made sure she became thoroughly inebriated, that she was willing to do whatever they - her old friends - asked of her...

They literally invited her to their house every month, to clean.

It was so ridiculous, so absolutely and completely ridiculous, she just couldn't believe the audacity of them! And then she would think back, and wonder why she went back there every month.

They were her friends and trusted allies, that she would admit to herself. She would stand by them in the harshest of situations, and never EVER would she betray them.

But she was DONE with cleaning their freaking house.

When she received her monthly letter, the fiftieth one, she finally decided she would draw the line.

She threw on her traveling cloak over her dress, and set off for their house in the woods. When she arrived at their house, she was greeted in typical warm fashion by each and every one of them. However, when they welcomed her into their house, she refused to move.

"Come on in, Snow," Doc said once again.

Happy nodded in agreement. "Yes, come on in! Sneezy worked hard on dinner and it smells great!" He hesitated before saying, "Well, sort of..."

Grumpy muttered mutinously under his breath, before saying, "Yeah, so come on in so you can fix it up already." The other dwarves nodded in agreement, starting to go back inside their house.

"No."

They all froze, turning back to Snow. She had her arms crossed across her chest, face set firmly.

"What?" Sleepy asked, confused.

"No," she restated. "I'm not doing this again."

Dopey tilted his head, confusion shining in his eyes.

"Every month," she ground out, before squeezing her eyes shut. After a calming breath, she continued. "Every month, I get a letter, asking for me to come down here, only for you to ask me to clean your house!"

The dwarves looked at each other, confused. "We don't understand."

Snow sighed. "I would love to visit you as a friend! I honestly would! But I'm not your maid! I refuse to clean up your messes any longer."

Bashful peaked around from behind Doc, raising his hand slightly, as though he was in school.

Snow blinked in confusion, before saying, "Um...yes Bashful?"

"I...was wondering...if you're not going to be cleaning our house, than who will?"

Snow blinked once again. "What?"

"What he means to say," Grumpy growled, "is that we don't know any other girls."

Snow felt angry indignation rising up within her. "What does that have to do with anything."

As though sensing her anger, Doc placed a calming hand on her arm. "You know...to clean..." he said gently.

Snow suddenly turned from them, walking away. "Bye bitches!"

"Snow! Wait!" they implored.

She shouted over her shoulder as she disappeared into the woods, "I'll be back when you aren't sexist assholes! Tata for now!"

**_A/N What made me write this. Honestly. I think I was on Tumblr too long today... XD_**

**_If you would like to request a story for any Disney-Pixar fandom, please feel free to do so!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
